NaruHina Month 2015
by Not-So-GentleFist
Summary: My contributions to this year's NaruHina Month. I found out about it sorta late, but as an avid NaruHina fan I just had to participate. I probably won't be able to post every day/theme from now, but I'll do what I can. Latest upload: Day 12 - Meet the Grandparents (sorry I'm behind, hoping to get caught up today)
1. Day 11 - Kissu

It all started with a kiss.

Hinata was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, counting the blades of grass beneath her feet. The girl, who was now not but a bundle of nerves, had just been released from the hospital, but not before finding a letter on the table beside her asking her to come to training field eleven. A letter from _him_.

And now she stood before her long-time love, who she had confessed to just days ago in the midst of the biggest battle to ever take place in Konoha. With each passing minute the normally loud-mouthed boy remained quiet, the hand of fear gripped Hinata's heart a little tighter.

Naruto was clueless. He had no idea what to say. Well, he knew what he _wanted_ to say, but his mouth was not receiving the message. After all, how can you possibly answer to someone who nearly laid down their life for you? A casual 'yes' or 'no' did not feel appropriate. There was no way he felt he could follow up her gesture without it falling short, he thought.

So, like he always did when he had no idea what he was doing, he just stopped thinking and did it. Not even knowing himself what was about to happen, he leant in, his right hand gently guiding Hinata's face back to his, and did what he brought her here to do.

Hinata's eyes widened for a second, before she fell into a state of bliss and her lids fluttered shut. She knew why she was asked here, it had to be about her confession, she knew he would be giving her his answer. And though she had feared what it would be, she never imagined this.

She meant every word she had said to him in front of Pein. His smile had saved her. And now, those soft, warm lips passed that smile onto her as they caressed her own, leaving Hinata dangerously red and beaming in happiness and relief when they broke apart. He had yet to say a word, but she had already received his answer.

* * *

><p>That kiss became one of many, but would always hold a far more special place in their memories. Of course, this was not the only one that stood out from the rest.<p>

The couple were currently in a nice steakhouse restaurant, not like the exalted dining halls Hinata would occasionally have the privilege of attending on Hyuuga business, but far fancier than the two would normally visit on dates. And here, the pair found themselves in a very similar situation.

Only this time, Naruto was the one nervous and worrying, having spilled his feelings out to the girl, putting it all on the line in hopes of a better future. And as Hinata stared down amazedly at her boyfriend of just over two years and the ring in his trembling hands, she was the one left speechless.

However, just as the blonde had done those years ago, she mustered all her strength and love and grasped his shoulders, lifting him back up to her level and wordlessly gave him her answer. The patrons of the restaurant, who had all been silent and attentive as the scene had unfolded, began to cheer excitedly for the lovers, some girls nearly crying, wondering when their day would come. And though no words were spoken, Naruto could taste the 'yes' on her luscious, silky lips as they joyously attacked his.

* * *

><p>They had always said they would be with each other forever, that they never wanted to leave the other's side. But today, they would proclaim this to everyone they knew, making their love official.<p>

All the stress, the nerves, the trepidation and impatience that had shrouded them during their four months of engagement became a blurry memory. All the planning, time apart and mild panic attacks had been more than worth it as shining sapphires stared into lavender pearls, paying no attention to the woman speaking to them.

The Godaime, Tsunade, smiled at them, suppressing a chuckle, as she knew neither of the young lovers before her were listening to a single word of the speech she had to meticulously memorize for this event. Fortunately, the couple had just recited their vows, and were nearing her favourite part of the ceremony – the end of it, since Shizune had forced her into sobriety until she had finished her role. Last time she agreed to preside over a wedding.

"Hinata, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," she replied softly, a smile playing on her lips.

"And Naruto, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife ,to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," he answered with gusto.

Their eyes sparkled and their grins held a humored undertone to them that went unnoticed, as if they were both sharing in a secret joke between the two of them. Words were meaningless at this point, they both knew the other's feelings, and they had their own personal way of telling them to the other. And by some twist of fate, it just so happened to be the same as the conclusion of the ritual which would bond them forever.

"You may now kiss the bride."

With all the anticipation running through the blonde, he had begun closing in on his now wife before the sentence was even finished, nearly beating the Hokage to the punch. And so, they each shared their own promise to each other, of love and loyalty, verbalised only as the wet smacking of lips.

* * *

><p>Only a few hours later, the couple shared another defining moment, their first one shared as husband as wife. The reception had gone well, all of their friends enjoying themselves and offering congratulations to the happy couple. But now, it was just the two of them, alone in their moonlit room on their wedding night.<p>

If either of the participants were feeling awkward about what they were about to do, neither showed it. Though they were confident that they were ready to take this step, giddy even, having waited excitedly for this for a while, they had absolutely no idea how to proceed. Both were inexperienced and clueless on where to begin, but could both take comfort in the fact that the other was too; this was a new world that they would explore together.

Hinata was desperate for a hint on how to start this. Should she undress first? Should he? Perhaps they should start with some touching, or should she say something?

Naruto's thoughts were following a similar pattern, but he was the one to take initiative, deciding to start with what they already knew. He pulled her close, their bodies melding into the other, save for their clothes, and kissed her. It was unlike any other kiss ever shared between them. It was rough. It was passionate. It was heated. It was hungry, greedily demanding more from their partner, both happy to give in to their lovers wish.

That kiss led to many more, among other unspeakable acts as the two joined as one on this beautiful, unforgettable night. This night would not only be the start of their own future together, but that of an unknown newcomer's too.

* * *

><p>It had been hell. Seven hours of living hell. The labouring woman's screams informed the doctors and her husband of her pain, and her husband's ignored winces were evidence of his, though he knew better than to try to remove his hand from his wife's death grip. There was nothing gentle about her fist right now.<p>

But out of this hell rose an angel. Hinata's cries eventually ended, the silence to be filled in with that of a much younger person's. The doctor wrapped the baby up with the utmost care in a soft blanket, handing him over to his father with a smile that was never absent, no matter how many times they must have seen this same scene.

Naruto just stared down at the boy in awe. **Their** boy. More his than hers it seemed, as the man could see some thin tufts of blonde on the child's head, and a pair of whisker marks on each cheek.

He slowly raised his son to his face and planted a loving kiss on his forehead. It was not just a kiss, but a promise. A promise to always be there for him, to love him, to care for him, to teach him, to support him, to comfort him, and to protect him. With proud tears trailing down his cheeks, he passed his son onto his mother, who made the same promise to him as he slept in her loving arms.

* * *

><p>Naruto was nothing if not proud. And after finding out who his parents were, he could not have been prouder of his lineage. But right now, he was mentally cursing his Uzumaki ancestors for their famed longevity. He did not want to be in this position right now. He <strong>hated<strong> it. He hated it more than he thought he could hate. He did not want to have to be the one to watch his wife pass on.

They had lived long, fulfilled lives, cherishing each day they had in each other's loving presence. Thanks to the peace brought about after the end of the fourth shinobi war, the couple were fortunate to live longer than a ninja could have normally expected. They were not the only ones to share in the fruits of this new world order; their two children were both healthy and happy, each becoming revered shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. They had left their parents' nest long ago, the eldest already having found his own woman to love and marry.

Unfortunately, three months ago, Hinata had fallen ill. They had been to the hospital a dozen times, but there was nothing they could do. It was just her old age catching up with her. Naruto had proven countless times that was willing to do anything, to fight any opponent, to take on any challenge for his wife, the only woman he would ever love. But he could not protect her from her own weakening body, which appeared to be steadily giving out on her.

When Hinata's condition worsened, he took it as a sign to step down as Hokage so he could take care of her. It was as good a time as any, he figured. He had already held the position for as long as the Third; any longer and he would have lasted out the length of the stubborn Samdaime Tsuchikage's reign. Besides, he had long ago decided upon his successor, and the job was really starting to become – to quote a wise Nara – troublesome.

For the past two and a half weeks, Hinata had been completely bed-ridden, and Naruto had not left her side since. He had clones working on their food and normal household chores day in and day out so he had nothing to do but hold his wife's hand, comforting her, feeding her, and trying his best to earn one of her increasingly rare laughs.

The blonde winced as Hinata let out a particularly violent cough. He looked sadly back into her beautiful eyes. Her pearls had lost their lustre. Hinata could see the pain in his eyes; they both knew her last moments were near.

No matter how many years they were married, the two never stopped showing their affection to each other as if they were still newlyweds. Their friends, who were secretly jealous of their relationship, all joked about it, saying it was because Naruto would never truly grow up, which the blonde would take in stride by stealing another passionate kiss from his wife, as if telling everyone that he did not care, and Hinata certainly was not complaining either.

Whenever one would leave, the other would give them a goodbye kiss, and they would in turn greet the other the same way once they returned.

And so, it all ended with a kiss, as Naruto Uzumaki gave his wife, Hinata Uzumaki, one last goodbye. Only this time, after they parted, her eyes did not open.

He squeezed Hinata's still hand tighter. He didn't bother holding back, tears pouring on the bed as he secretly waited longingly for the day she would be able to return that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ending tho! :''( I was crying writing it. My first sorta tragic-y ending. Still, I think my first contribution to NaruHina month turned out well. Let me know wht you think in the reviews! I tried submitting it to the tumblr page, but I think I screwed it up (I've never used tumblr), cuz I can't find it, and I haven't received any sort of email either (they ask for your email). Maybe it just takes a bit to show up, I dunno, don't care. At least its on here. More to come!**


	2. Day 12 - Meet the Grandparents

**A/N: I know it's a bit late, but I procrastinated, and now I'm playing catch-up. I'm hoping to be up to date by the 14****th**** (Proposal). Still, hope you enjoy! Went in a bit of a different direction than most probably did, so this is a humor. I know it's not so much 'meeting' the grandparent(s), but I thought it was funny and cute, and Hiashi deserves the karmic retribution for how he treated Hinata!**

**(P.S., I know nothing about child development (despite having three younger siblings – guess I'm really bad with ages and memory in general), so if Boruto is acting above or below his age, just try to ignore it plz)**

* * *

><p>Just over a year ago, Hinata had given birth to her first precious child, Boruto Uzumaki. Soon after his birth, the proud mother had taken him to her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. She had displayed her newborn with a huge smile only a new mother could form, expecting his grandfather to congratulate her, to hold his grandson, to smile and laugh and bask in the joy of new life.<p>

Unfortunately, their meeting was not the heartfelt family moment she had hoped for. Instead, the impassive head sat in front of Hinata and her son, silently scrutinizing the boy with his emotionless stare. Then, sitting up in a poised manner, he summed up the boy in a single word.

"Hm. So he has not inherited the byakugan. How disappointing."

Hiashi was going to come to regret those words, because as everyone knows, a baby's brain is like a sponge. And today, that sponge would be staying with him.

Hinata had to leave for a mission, still being an active Konoha jonin, and due to unfortunate timing the mission happened to come up while Naruto, recently named Hokage, was in Kumo for a meeting with the Raikage. Unfortunately, their only option for a sitter at the moment was his Hiashi-ojiisan. Hinata knew his son would not be having much fun, like he did at his aunt Tenten's or uncle Kiba's, but she knew she could trust her father to take good care of him.

Hiashi saw Hinata to the door after she gave Boruto a goodbye hug. With his usual well-measured strides and elegant poise, he went back to the room where his grandson was currently playing. As he opened the door, he failed to notice the rubber ball on the ground, and quickly found himself slipping, falling flat on his face.

"Ah!" he gasped, his arms shooting in front of him before he made contact with the floor. He groaned in pain. At his age, that hurt, shinobi or not.

He lifted his face up to see his grandson, in a diaper and a sky blue shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl, staring back into his hard, pupiless eyes. With an innocent look on his whiskered face, he poked Hiashi's nose with a small finger and brashly said, "Dishpointing!"

Hiashi groaned. "You know, you should not leave your toys lying around," he scolded. But Boruto ignored his advice, wobbling over to his ball without care.

The Hyuuga head rose to his feet, still sore. He _wanted_ to go see a Hyuuga nurse to hopefully get something that would fix that, and maybe prevent any bruising, but the little blonde boy tugging his kimono had different plans.

Boruto held his ball above his head when his ojiisan looked down at him. "Game! Game!"

"Maybe later, right now I need to see somebody to make certain I did not take that fall too hard," he responded dismissively. He began walking to the door, but Boruto rushed in front of him, obviously displeased with the answer.

"No! Game! Game! Dishappointing!" he whined.

The annoyed grandfather sighed. "Fine, I'll play your game."

Boruto beamed, taking a seat on the floor, and waiting for Hiashi to do so too. The Hyuuga sat a few feet away from him, legs crossed. Without warning, Boruto's ball suddenly bounced off of Hiashi's chest.

The Uzumaki boy pouted, pointing an accusing finger to the clan head. "D'sappointing!" he exclaimed.

Hiashi glared back. "That does not count; you did not tell me we were playing catch." The clan head extended his hands in front of him, palms open. "Here, now pass."

Boruto picked up the ball which had rolled back to him. With all the strength of a child of over a year, he threw the ball back to his grandfather.

It landed square in the center of Hiashi's sore face, earning the boy a scowl he did not notice as he clapped, laughing jubilantly.

"Dishappointing!" he squealed cutely.

Hiashi growled. "No, you threw it wrong! You are supposed to throw it towards my hands, my **hands**!" he accentuated by motioning his open hands towards the child. "Besides, let's see you do any better."

Hiashi lofted the ball back, and Boruto managed to capture it in his hands before it fell. "Yatta!" he exclaimed, smiling and holding the ball up proudly.

"Pfft. Okay, so your parents taught you some hand-eye coordination, big deal," Hiashi murmured gruffly, looking off to the side with crossed arms. The ball again bounced off him while his guard was down.

"Dishappointing!"

"No fair, I was not ready yet!"

* * *

><p>The rest of his playtime with his grandson was no less unpleasant for Hiashi Hyuuga. He checked the clock and, to his relief, it was nearing dinner time. Hiashi looked back to Boruto. "Sorry, but you will have to entertain yourself for a little while, I need to go prepare dinner. We will be having lamb chops, with a spinach salad and –"<p>

"No! Ramen!" the boy interjected.

'_Figures, he got his father's looks __**and**__ taste.' _"I was not asking. We are not having ramen, just accept what you are given."

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Boruto chanted. The incessant pleas were giving Hiashi a headache.

"Fine! We can have ramen!" he caved. Boruto brightened up immediately. _'How hard could it be. I have some pork, I just need to make a miso soup, add some noodles, and whatever other toppings I have. Easy.'_

With that, Hiashi left the room, the child having more than enough toys to keep him occupied.

* * *

><p>As predicted, the dish had not been hard to prepare. He stirred the pot a bit more, lifting the ladle to have a taste. It was just about done.<p>

He called for his grandson just before he started serving. "Boruto! Dinner is ready!" Hiashi waited for the child to come scurrying to the table.

And waited.

And waited.

He sighed once more. Looks like he was going to have to retrieve him. When he reached the room he had left Boruto in, he panicked. The door was wide open, with no one in it.

'_This is not good.'_

Hiashi took to the compound halls with haste, calling his grandson's name, searching for any sign of him. He seemed to have just up and disappeared. Hiashi's worry grew with every empty room. If only the clan compound were not so big, he would have found him by now.

Eventually, his search led him outside to his garden. It was here that he finally relaxed, relieved to spot Boruto by the koi fish pond, leaning over it on all fours and playfully swiping at the fish.

Hiashi tensed again. His son was right there, leaning precariously over his big, pristine drowning hazard. He ran over at full speed before the child could fall in. "Wait, Boruto! Don't get so close! Be care – FUL!" he cried in his mad dash, having once again looked over his rubber ball, which had been lying in the grass in front of him. With a surprised yelp, he slipped and soared over his grandson, straight into the pond.

Boruto backed up and covered his face as water splashed at him. Hiashi surfaced, his soaked head with his matted hair level with Boruto's. He was giving his iciest of glares once again, while the Uzumaki maintained his innocent gaze without a single flinch.

* * *

><p>After drying Boruto and himself off, they went back to the kitchen for dinner.<p>

Only for Hiashi to realize he had left the stove on, and what was once ramen was now a badly burned bowl of char.

Naruto pinched his nose shut to block out the smell of burning noodles and soup. "Dishointing!" he said.

Hiashi just hung his head, his hair falling in front to darken his face, fighting a losing battle to control his frustration. "Don't you mock me…" he whispered in a dangerously low tone.

He managed to find some cup ramen in the compound, which he heated up for his grandson and himself rather than bothering to start cooking again, to his distaste.

* * *

><p>Hiashi was not really big on little kids. As a father, there were many things he hated about looking after an infant. This, however, was not one of them – because he had always let his wife handle this part.<p>

Boruto had had an accident, and a very smelly one at that. In his marriage, he and his wife had an agreement. She would take care of the potty training, he would handle jyuuken training. Only this time, he was on his own.

Fortunately, Hinata had had the foresight to leave him a few spares in case of such an event. He wished she hadn't, so that he could have an excuse. He was just standing there, fearfully stalling the inevitable.

Boruto, however, was getting uncomfortable and impatient. "Doodoo! Take doodoo! 'sappointing!" he cried, slamming his fists on the table in a fit.

"Hey, don't go calling **me** the disappointment! You're the one who did this!" Of course, this did nothing to relax the waiting boy.

Hiashi sighed deeply and ruefully, fearing what was to come next. "Fine, fine. Just be quiet. And sit still, will you!"

The next minute was an unpleasant one, as he removed the disgusting, soiled diaper and threw it out. He was currently fishing out a fresh one, when a warm wetness hit his arm. He looked curiously for the source – to see that Boruto obviously had not been finished his business quite yet!

"Gah! What are you doing! Not here, not here!" he yelled. But of course, this did nothing to stop the steady stream spilling on the floor. In a panic, Hiashi picked up the undressed child, holding him at arms-length as he ran through the hallway to the nearest bathroom, urine staining his kimono and slicking the floor.

The three Hyuugas who witnessed this scene were all sworn to silence. As were the maids cleaning the mess, who saw him slip in a puddle they missed afterwards. Finally, the fear of the caged bird seal had proved itself useful.

* * *

><p>It was now bedtime, and Hiashi was tucking his rambunctious grandson into a crib he had placed in his room.<p>

"Goodnight, Boruto," he said, anxious to finally get some rest after that exhausting day. Thank goodness his daughter's mission would be over by tomorrow.

"No! Stowy! Stowy!" Boruto whined before the Hyuuga head could walk to his own bed.

He sighed once more. He knew better than to argue with him at this point. "Fine, you want a story?" This earned him a smile and a nod. "Okay. I might as well teach you a little about your proud lineage, while I am at it. Here is the story of the founder of the Hyuuga clan, Kenji Hyuuga…"

* * *

><p>"…The end." Hiashi got up to finally get his well-earned shuteye, but was halted again.<p>

"Stowy boring! Dishpointing!" the wide awake boy said in an unsatisfied voice.

Hiashi's eye twitched as he turned back. "Oh, the story of our clan's great founder is boring, is it? The man was one of the wisest and most influential figures of his time, and you are just a snot-nosed gaki! What do you know!" he snapped.

"Fine. That one was too boring for you? Alright, I'll tell you about your Uzumaki side then! Once upon a time, there was a loud-mouthed gaki ninja who was the most hopeless of his class…"

* * *

><p>Hiashi mumbled to himself. The kid had given his undivided attention as he had recounted Naruto's battle during the sound and sand invasion, in complete awe and even cheering at some points. Now, he was out light a light.<p>

"What does that kid know. I mean seriously, what idiot resorts to a headbutt! Any Hyuuga would have been able to finish the fight much more cleanly. Besides, if it wasn't for the kyuubi, that boy wouldn't have stood a chance. The kid didn't amount to anything 'til that sanin took him under his wing and had to pull him from missions for two years to get him up to speed…" he grumbled.

Still, he forgot about all of his grievances when his head finally met pillow, and he fell asleep like a brick.

* * *

><p>The pair were at odds the entire following morning, Hiashi desperately waiting for his daughter to show up.<p>

"Dishappointing!"

"For the last time, I am not 'disappointing', I am your ojiisan, get it right!"

"Disppointing!" Boruto rebelled.

Hiashi's eye twitched. "No, no I'm not! I'm ojiisan! Come on, say ojiisan! O-jii-san!"

"Dishappointing!"

"No, you're disappointing!"

"Dishaointing!"

"Nu-uh, you are!"

"Dishappointy!"

"I know you are, but what am I!" he shouted, his frustration making him near hysterical. When he realized what he was saying, he saddened and slumped his head in defeat.

"Oh, what am I saying? Look at me; here I am arguing with an infant! Maybe your ojiisan really is disappointing." As Hiashi brooded, Boruto spoke in stammered syllables.

"O… je… j-jii…"

Hiashi's head shot up, an uncharacteristic almost-grin appearing on his face. "Yes, that's it! Ojiisan! You can do it, o-jii-san!"

"Oj-jii… Oj-jiisan disappointing!" Boruto exclaimed proudly.

Hiashi's face fell as he slumped again. _'Would it kill him to say it just __**once**__ without the 'disappointing'?'_

Then, to his gratitude, a knock came from the door. Hiashi dashed to it, opening it to greet his daughter.

"Hello, Hinata. I assume the mission went well?"

"Yes otousan, we completed it with no problems. Boruto did not give you any trouble, did he?"

"No, no, no! None at all!" Hiashi lied, waving his hand dismissively. Hinata seemed to notice something was off, but decided to let it pass.

She took her son, who ran up to hug her, and left Hiashi alone to formulate a plausible excuse for the next time this might happen.


End file.
